Black Lily
by Illura
Summary: Yuki is a 25-year old woman who joins Cao Cao's forces. Follow her journey as she tries to navigate the time of the Three Kingdoms, eventually meeting the graceful general, Zhang He. This is my first attempt at an actual story, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. All I own is my character Yuki.

A/N: This story takes place during when all three kingdoms are situated. For the sake of simplicity, I will not be following the story line (meaning the people who were supposed to die at a certain time will instead die at a time I see fit). Battles will be randomized and maybe-MAYBE- the Battle of Chibi will take place. This take place during the DW7 era, but Zhang He's outfit will be from DW8 (I prefer it more than his DW7 outift). Some characters from DW8 will appear. This is my first attempt at an actual story, so please be nice. Also, comments and suggestions are much appreciated. I have no beta, so all mistakes are purely mine.

This is a Zhang He x OC that I decided to make because Zhang He is my absolute favorite character in the whole DW franchise. And yes, he is paired up with a woman. If you were expecting a yaoi, I am sorry. But I think there needs to be some more Zhang He x females out there (Not that there is anything wrong with him and guys :)). Anyways, please enjoy.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? Apparently Lord Cao Cao and Lord Liu Bei are going taking to the battlefield."

"So? Cao Cao has the largest standing army. He is definitely going to win. Liu Bei has no chance."

"Well, yeah, but he has Zhuge Liang..."

Yuki leaned back in her chair and sighed. Some soldiers were gossiping about what appeared to be an upcoming battle between Liu Bei and Cao Cao. Not that she really cared. She tuned them out and went back to drinking her wine. It had been a long day. She had had to help some local villagers clear out a tiger menace. It was easy, but a pain. At least it made her money. Now, all she wanted to do was enjoy some wine at the local inn. And yet, her quiet evening had been interrupted by the soldiers coming in all rowdy.

She rolled her eyes. In this time of chaos, fighting was inevitable. But the warlords fighting didn't seem to care much about the people around them, only if they won or lost battles. Even the benevolent Liu Bei was the same. For all his talk about fighting for the sake of the people he too had destroyed many villages fighting Cao Cao and Sun Quan.

Yuki set down her mug, paid and went to her room in the inn. She sat in front of the vanity stand and looked at her reflection. She sighed and started combing her long black hair. Her mind wandered back to the conversation she had overheard earlier. So Cao Cao and Liu Bei were going to battle again. Lately, neither one of them had been able to gain an advantage over the other and had remained in a deadlock for the territory of Xiangyang. Liu Bei currently held it but Cao Cao apparently wanted it.

Yuki put down her brush and stood up. The battle would be interesting, to say the least. Cao Cao may have the advantage in numbers, but Shu had Zhuge Liang. Yuki frowned. Zhuge Liang. He was a devious person, one that Yuki had avoided at all costs, only meeting if it was during one of the various missions that she did. She wasn't afraid of him exactly, she just didn't trust him.

But Wei wasn't without their own schemers. Yuki had met both Sima Yi and Guo Jia on multiple occasions. Guo Jia was a man who seemed only interested in women and having a good time, but Yuki knew that he actually was incredibly smart. Sima Yi was another tricky person. Yuki knew that him and Zhuge Liang didn't get along, but they had so many similarities. Both had the ear of their lord, both were incredibly brilliant. And both were schemers. Yuki didn't trust him either. But she had to admit that he was quite possibly the only one who was any real match for Zhuge Liang.

And then there was Zhou Yu-Wu's strategist. Yuki had never met him, but she had heard that he was a great lover of the arts and was said to be incredibly handsome. And not a huge fan of Zhuge Liang either. Not much had been heard from Wu. They hadn't fought in any recent battles. Yuki knew that they were probably just biding their time, waiting for the other two kingdoms to tire themselves out before swooping in and taking out both at the same time.

Yuki thought back to when times were simpler, when the land wasn't thrown into chaos. When scheming took place behind doors and only affected a few unlucky parties.

 _She had been just a normal girl of fifteen, helping her mother run her store. Her father was an officer in the Coalition forces. But one night her peaceful life was turned upside down._

 _Dong Zhuo had come through the small town, fleeing for his life from Yuan Shao and the Coalition forces who had banded together to stop his reign of tyranny. He had the town lit on fire hoping to stop, or slow down, the Allied Forces. His soldiers killed many townspeople who were unlucky enough to cross their path. Yuki and her mother had gone out to try and put out the spreading flames, but in the ensuing chaos they got separated. Yuki later found her mother severely wounded from Dong Zhuo's soldiers. Yuki's mother told her that she needed to find her father and to tell him what happened. She died in Yuki's arms. It was then that she found her resolve. She would learn to fight, to protect herself and those she cared about, so she would never lose a loved one again._

 _Though also wounded Yuki managed to make it to the next city where she learned that Dong Zhuo had been killed by his adopted son, Lu Bu. There was many casualties of the campaign against Dong Zhuo. Her father was one of them._

 _Yuki decided to get training in swordsmanship. How could she protect herself if she didn't even know how to fight? She spent five years under her teacher, who had treated her like his own daughter, before he deemed her fit to be able to take care of herself. He sent her off to find her own way in life. But she decided not to take service with any of the warlords that had risen up. Instead she decided to just be a free officer, going where she wanted, helping the people..._

That had been five years ago. She was twenty-five now and fully capable of taking care of herself. Yuki shook her head. It did no good to dwell on the past-she couldn't change what happened. All that mattered was the future.

She yawned and got ready for bed. Tomorrow she would set out for Xiangyang. Maybe she would join in on the battle if she felt like it. Not that she was loyal to any side. She just wanted the chaos to end, but had yet to serve a lord. She preferred being able to do what she wanted without any reprecussions. She got into bed and closed her eyes. She had a long journey ahead of her.

* * *

And that is it for the first chapter. I am sorry if it is short and not very interesting. This chapter was mainly to serve as an introduction to my character Yuki. Hopefully, the other chapters will be longer. I have the storyline figured out I just need to put it all in a way that makes sense. This fanfic will be a mix of 6 Empires and 7 Empires. Mostly the battle layouts will be from 7, but I will have filler missions like there was in 6. In the next chapter Yuki will finally arrive on the battlefield and meet Zhang He.


	2. Meeting Zhang He

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I still do not own Dynasty Warriors.

A/N: In this chapter, Yuki finally meets Zhang He. I am sorry if this chapter isn't any good. I am not that good with descriptions and in this chapter I have to descibe Zhang He's outfit and Yuki's. So I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't any good. I tried. This is un-betaed so all mistakes are mine. Please read and review.

* * *

The next morning Yuki got up early and stretched. Today she would set out for Xiangyang. She sighed. It would be a long ride. She went to her pack and pulled out her set of armor, if you could call it that. It was black with purple lace. It was made from sturdy material, and although it didn't offer the best in protection, it allowed her to move freely and quickly. She got dressed and then sat down and brushed her hair. She then applied a small dusting of purple eyeshadow. After she was content with her appearance, she gathered everything up and left the room. On her way out she nodded to the innkeeper.

"Miss? Do you want me to fetch your horse for you?" A young boy ran up to Yuki. He was probably around ten or eleven.

"Yes, please. Thank you." The boy ran off and came back a couple minutes later with a black horse already saddled. Yuki took the reins and thanked the boy, giving him a gold piece. The boy broke into a grin and ran into the inn. Yuki walked her horse to the entrance of the town and then got on. She looked back at the town once before she spurred her horse into a gallop. She had spent a month in this town, the longest she ususally spent in one place, helping the people. She had grown fond of the people. Maybe one day she would return here.

"Well, Shadow, looks like a new adventure is awaiting us." Yuki patted Shadow's neck. He snorted.

* * *

A week later, Yuki had finally made it to Xiangyang. She looked down from the mountain and furrowed her brows. It seemed as though Liu Bei had the upper hand. The battleground was strewn with green flags flying everywhere. But that didn't make any sense. Cao Cao should've been able to handle Liu Bei's army. Unless...

Yuki looked closer. It seemed as though Cao Cao's army was outnumbered. Yuki sighed. I guess he was expecting this to be a quick battle and only sent a few men. _Ugh. What a bother. I guess I will help him._ Yuki got off Shadow and pulled out her Lightning Sword and rushed into the fray.

"Who are you? You don't look like one of Cao Cao's people. What are you doing here?" A young man stepped into Yuki's path.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just someone who wanted to see what was happening." Yuki had a bright smile on her face. The man frowned.

"Well then, whose side are you on?" He lifted his great sword up a little.

"Honestly, neither side. But right now I am fighting for Cao Cao." Yuki held her sword ready.

"Well then, I will fight you." He brought his sword up and swung it down. Yuki brought her sword up to counter it, but was pushed back.

 _Damn it. He's strong._ Yuki barely managed to block his next attack, but she felt a stinging pain in her arm. The man had managed to cut her while she was regaining her balance. She slashed with her sword and caught his. Both glared at each other as they remained in a deadlock for a few minutes. Then Yuki moved to the side quickly, throwing the man off balance. She then slashed again with her sword and managed to disarm him and send him into te dirt. Yuki put her sword tip to his throat. But before she could do anything, another sword thrust her sword away and out of her hands, a woman this time.

"Come, Guan Ping. Your father is calling everyone to go protect our bases." She gave the man, Guan Ping, a hand up. He looked back at Yuki as he started walking away. "We will meet again. I guarantee it. As long as you support Cao Cao." Yuki watched them walk away and then went and picked up her sword. She then took a deep breath and shook her arm. She looked at the cut. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt.

She looked around the battlefield. It looked like Cao Cao was finally starting to get the upper hand. She made her way to one of Liu Bei's bases. Engaging the enemies there, she made short work of them and claimed the base.

 _Ugh, my arm hurts_. Yuki's arm was throbbing. In the distance, she heard a bell gong, signalling the end of the fight. The officers around her were saying that Liu Bei's army had fled and Cao Cao's army was victorius. Yuki took a deep breath and shook her head. She was feeling a little dizzy. She wanted to get a better look at her wound and take care of it. She started to head away from the battle.

"Please, wait a moment!" A voice called out to her. Yuki paused, and contemplated between turning around or just keeping walking. She sighed and chose the former. Turning around she noticed a black-haired man-or was it a woman?- dressed in purple and white. "I saw you fighting. You cut a striking figure. My name is Zhang He." _Ah, so it is a man. A very... pretty man._ Yuki thought to herself.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked curtly. She wasn't really in the mood for making small talk, especially with strange-looking people.

"You don't have to be so rude." A hurt look flickered in the man's eyes before it disappeared. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join Lord Cao Cao's army. I think we could benefit from you joining and you could benefit too."

"Oh?" Yuki stared at Zhang He incredulously. "Is that so? Well, sorry to say, I am not really interested in joining anyone right now. All I want to do is go get some sleep." Zhang He opened his mouth to say something, but Yuki interrupted. "I'm sorry. But I enjoy my freedom. Maybe some other time." She turned and started walking away.

"Wait. What's your name?" Zhang He called after her. She sighed and turned around.

"My name is Yuki." She called for Shadow and, albeit clumsily, got on him and rode off.

"Yuki, huh? I'm sure we will be seeing each other soon. Your abilities are wasted with being a mercenary." Zhang He watched as the figure of Yuki disappeared before turning around and walking over to Cao Cao. He never noticed Yuki looking back.

* * *

Yuki rode into the nearest town. Already people were talking about Cao Cao's victory. She gave her horse to a stable boy and entered the inn, paying for a room to stay in. She entered the room and sat heavily down on the bed. She sighed and went to clean up. She got a closer look at the wound on her arm. It had started bleeding again. She cleaned it up and applied salve to it before wrapping it up.

She got into bed. Her thoughts turned to the battlefield-in particular to Zhang He. How was it possible for someone to be that pretty, especially a guy? She rolled over and thought back to her conversation. He had wanted her to join, and like an idiot, she had refused. She groaned. Oh well, what's done is done. She would probably never hear from him ever again. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

And there is chapter two. I am sorry if it wasn't good. Describing things is not really my strong suit. Next chapter Yuki will finally take service with Cao Cao. When will she meet Zhang He again?


End file.
